Age of Empires (North Ashana)
The Age of Empires was a period lasting from 667 CE to 1453 CE. It began when a warlord by the name of Krin Iodatrec conquered the west of North Ashana, creating the First Krimnese Empire. The Empire threatened the other tribes of the west, who, under the leadership of Janoda Opkenrd, united to form the First Cabrikk Empire. This started a chain reaction across the continent, leading to the creation of five empires. The Five Empires of the Seventh Century The Krimnese Empire Founded by Krin Iodatrec, the Krimnese Empire would rule over the west of North Ashana and find itself in continuous conflict with the Cabrikk Empire. It was centered on the city of Krinkinla which was founded by Krin himself. The Iodatrin dynasty would rule over Krimnoe for centuries, before they were eventually ousted following a civil war. Under Iolamales the Great the Empire would briefly occupy both the Cabrikk and Aristonian Empires, thus reaching its hieght. However after his death these lands would be lost to the Meinschlander King Odascen and a merely a few decades after the Iodatrin dynasty would fall in the Krimnese Civil War which occurred in 1288. They would be replaced by the Janoden Dynasty which had been welcomed into Krimnoe following the conquest and which was exiled from the Druznikk Empire by Odascen. The Empire would fall to the Cabrikk conquerer Apekcon in 1449. The Zavoyan Empire This Empire ruled over the south of the East of North Ashana, near the modern day Vulparian colony. The Empire was established in 689 CE and was constantly in conflict with Ospea until its final annexation by Ospea in 1011 CE (but by this point they were tiny). Following the collapse of the Cabrikk Federation a Fascist state under the name of Das Zavoyevateli was established here and emulated, to some degree, the old empire. Das Zavoyevateli was eventuall conquered by the Curikans. The Ospean Empire This Empire ruled to the north of Zavoya. It was in frequent conflict with the Empire for 2 centuries, however eventually it won a decisive victory in 876 and was able to reduce the empire to a non-threat. The Empire would continue to exist for hundreds of years however did not expand much. In 1444 they would form the Ospela-Cabrikk Union with Cabrik. The Union would go on to conquer the entirety of North Ashana before eventually collapsing during the First Ospela-Cabrikk War (which occurred in 1523). Ospea would lose the war and Cabrik would annex it. The name of this Empire may be familiar as it shared a name with the Ospean people (second largest ethnic group in Cabrik) and with the Ospean Republic. The Aristonian Empire To the south of North Ashana one can find the Carib peninsula and the Aristonian peninsula. These lands were home to one of the Great Empires. The Aristonian Empire began with heavy involvement on the continent and frequently interacted with the other empires. Eventually it would be outcompeted by the other Empires and the Carib Peninsula was conquered by Cabrik in the eleventh century. From this point onwards Ariston was able to protect its heartland due to the small mountainous corridor which was the only land route, and through naval dominance. Ariston was a strong naval power and after the loss of Carib it began a colonisation of other lands. Most notably the colonisation of Odradia and Margdon. The inhabitants of Margdon were small in number and Ariston quickly colonised the island. Attempts were made into South Ashana but the native Zarkothi fought them off, however this interaction led to an "enlightening" of the Zarkothi and civilization began to appear there. The Runn Peninsula in Odradia would be colonised by Ariston (alongside the Odradian Isles) and would become the precursor to Zarydia. Ariston would be restablished following the collapse of the federation and would once again form a huge empire under the command of General Secretary Mikhail. It would collapse due to internal pressure and their homeland would be conquered by the Curikans. The Cabrikk Empire The Most famous of the ancient empires and currently the dominant one. The Cabrikk League, led by Janoda Opkenrd, was formed in 676 CE as a reaction against Krimnese invasions. Under Janoda the Krimnese were halted for hundreds of years. The League would eventually officially transform into an Empire and hereditary monarchy with the ascension of Onaplentik I in 701 CE who would declare himself "King of the Empire of the Cabrikk". The Janoden would rule over roughly the same territory, which would expand very slowly, for centuries up until the conquest of Iolamales. Crisis of the 14th century Background During the 13th century the Druznikk Empire had conquered the vast majority of North Ashana. After his death Cabrik once again became dominant, creating the Second Cabrikk Empire. However the empire was incredibly unstable and soon collapsed into a bloody civil war. Over time the many nations would stabilise into 9 major empires. Empires of the 14th Century Luranian Empire Cabrikk Empire Ospean Empire Neo-Zavoyan Empire Caribbean Empire Aristonian Empire Druznikk Empire (remnants) Krimnese Empire Vernont Empire End result Eventually Apekcon the Magnificent would end the Crisis and, for the first time, unify North Ashana. The Apekcin Dynasty ended the Age of Empires and would rule until the 18th century and the Great Collapse. Other Empires throughout the Age Ospela-Cabrikk Union The first Union of Ospela-Cabrik was formed by Apekcon the Magnificent in 1444. Apekcon's conquests would unify North Ashana and bring an end to the Age of Empires. Druznikk Empire Established by King Odascen in the late 13th century, the Druznikk Empire was a short lived replacement for the Cabrikk Empire that conquered much territory including Ospea, the Krimnese Empire (bar for the Krimnese Peninsula) and the Carib (which had been independent for a few decades). It would be replaced by the Cabrikk Empire which would collapse in on itself following the crisis of the 14th century. Category:Cabrik